


My fourth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [4]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dinner, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi lleva a Ryo a un restorán, pero parece ser el segundo quien va a manejar los hilos de sus deseos.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 04: Masturbación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fourth day with you

Tadayoshi aún no podía recuperarse de haber estado con Ryo al día anterior. Agradeció no haber tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer ese día, ya que, de lo contrario, no iba a poder disimular el dolor que aún sentía sobre los músculos de sus piernas. Y cada vez que sentía algo, maldecía internamente a la persona que se lo había provocado.

— “ _Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco me negué demasiado_ ”, pensó Tadayoshi, revisando su agenda del día siguiente a través de su teléfono celular.

— ¿Me esperaste mucho, bebé?

Frunció el ceño y levantó la vista para ver a la persona que le había dirigido la palabra de ese modo.

— Hace casi media hora — Le respondió a Ryo, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón —. Y, ¿qué es eso de _bebé_?

— Me pareció una forma linda de llamarte — Dijo el morocho, hincándose de hombros, con su usual sonrisa —. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

— A cualquier lado, tengo hambre — Sentenció el rubio, bufando.

— Cálmate, ya encontraremos un buen lugar — Le dijo, pasando su brazo por sobre su hombro. Pero su acompañante, al sentir aquel contacto, se zafó —. ¿Qué sucede?

— No hace falta que estés tan cerca. Podríamos llamar la atención — Mintió el rubio.

— No es así. A la gente le gusta este tipo de parejas.

Tadayoshi lo miró, pero tardó varios segundos en retrucarle algo.

— Con más razón. Lo mejor es que no llamemos la atención.

— Como quieras — Bufó Ryo, poniendo ambas manos dentro del bolsillo de su buzo —. Si quieres, me voy dos cuadras para atrás y me avisas con señas hasta dónde vas a seguir caminando.

Su oyente lo miró, deteniendo sus pasos frente a la puerta de un restorán.

— Hasta aquí está bien.

— Bien.

— Bien. Entra de una vez y deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño — Se sonrió el más alto, empujando a su compañero de grupo suavemente hacia dentro del local. Ryo le devolvió la sonrisa.

El restorán elegido por Tadayoshi contaba con dos pisos y estaba decorado de una forma sencilla, con colores negros, marrones y naranjas. El encargado se acercó al dúo y les dedicó una reverencia.

— Bienvenidos.

— Gracias — Dijo Tadayoshi, imitando su acción.

— ¿Puede asignarnos la mesa más alejada de la gente, por favor? — Pidió Ryo.

— Déjeme ver qué tengo para ofrecerles — Le dijo el hombre, subiendo a una pequeña tarima donde contaba con una carpeta con la ubicación de las mesas —. Puedo ofrecerles una mesa especial para parejas en el segundo piso.

— Esa sería perfecta — Dijo Ryo, agarrando el brazo de Tadayoshi, quien suspiró, sonriendo luego. Tal parecía que el plan de actuar como una pareja todavía seguía en pie.

— Síganme, por favor — Pidió el encargado, sorprendido por la actitud de Ryo.

Ambos subieron hasta el segundo piso, pasando por un gran salón donde había una sola mesa ocupada y por varias habitaciones vacías hasta llegar a una última, desde donde podía contemplarse una hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad —. Esta es. Aquí tienen el menú — Agregó, dejando los menús sobre la mesa en medio de la habitación —. Enseguida viene su mozo con unos aperitivos.

— Muchas gracias — Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Mientras Ryo parecía estar hojeando el menú, Tadayoshi quedó obnubilado con las parpadeantes luces de la ciudad brillando a través del ventanal. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que las había visto de esa forma tan hermosa. Sintió un húmedo beso sobre su cuello y los brazos de Ryo rodeando su cintura, por lo que se zafó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No es correcto que hagas esto en un lugar como este…

— Por algo pedí una mesa alejada del resto de la gente.

— Pero…

La negación de Tadayoshi fue interrumpida por la llegada de su mozo que, tal y como había dicho el encargado, les llevó unos aperitivos. Fue Ryo quien terminó eligiendo su cena.

— Tacchon, ¿me disculpas un momento? — Le dijo el morocho. El aludido, aunque sorprendido por sus palabras, asintió con la cabeza antes de sentarse en una de las dos sillas, a esperar su cena —. ¿Sucedió algo? — Le preguntó a Ryo, una vez entró, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

— No, nada, no te preocupes — Respondió el muchacho, con una sonrisa.

La cena elegida por Ryo fue una comida árabe acerca de la cual Tadayoshi no le importaba mucho conocer a menos que fuera con su boca y el resto de su sistema digestivo. Aunque al principio se quemaba los dedos, cuando aprendió a enfriarla, la disfrutó bastante. Había devorado la mitad del plato cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo. La jarra de agua que había pedido ya estaba vacía, al igual que su copa, y el calor que sentía en su esófago parecía no haber disminuido en lo absoluto.

— ¿Ryo-chan? ¿Podrías pedir un poco más agua?

— Seguro — Respondió el aludido, levantándose para acercar su silla a la de su acompañante y volver a sentarse.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Aún no te das cuenta? — Le susurró Ryo, al oído, mientras acariciaba una de las piernas del rubio. Al sentir sus caricias, oyendo el tono tan sensual con el que le había hablado, indudablemente sintió algo, pero no supo muy bien qué.

— Le pusiste algo — A modo de respuesta, su oyente le sonrió ampliamente.

— Y resististe bastante. Tengo que felicitarte — Volvió a susurrar, deslizando su mano sobre la entrepierna del mayor, haciéndolo gemir —. Mhh… Okura…

— No era… necesario hacer esto…

— ¿Cómo que no? — Le reclamó Ryo —. Si estás más hermoso que nunca — Reconoció, agarrando su rostro para besarlo. Sin poder resistirse, Tadayoshi podía sentir cómo la lengua de Ryo recorría la suya dentro de sus labios, quitándole el poco aire que le quedaba, sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía con las caricias que le proporcionaba a su erección por sobre los pantalones.

— Ryo-chan… Por favor — Le suplicó. El morocho podía ver en sus ojos las ansías que Tadayoshi tenía de volver a ser suyo. Quizás su necesidad era mayor que la suya, aún cuando Ryo había planeado eso desde las primeras horas del día.

— Ah… Está bien, está bien — Le dijo, finalmente, accediendo a su pedido. Lentamente, desabrochó el pantalón de Tadayoshi y coló su mano dentro de su ropa interior, mientras la otra acariciaba con insistencia sus muslos. Los jadeos del menor por supuesto que estaban empezando a encenderlo a él también, pero debía mantener la cordura y no dejarse llevar. Al menos uno debía tener algo de sensatez en aquel sitio.

Tadayoshi parecía no tener sosiego sintiendo, sobre su hombría, la mano de Ryo acariciándolo frenéticamente. Su cuerpo se tensaba sintiendo sus besos, sus caricias.

— Te odio — Gimió, aferrándose a su remera lo más que pudo, ocasionado que su atacante, simplemente sonriera de esa forma tan suya y que a él tanto le gustaba. Se incorporó un poco para agarrar su labio inferior con los dientes y jalarlo —. Y a la vez…, te amo.

— Yo también — Reconoció el aludido, sinceramente, acariciando sus cabellos.

— Tu forma de amar es rara…

— Me gusta improvisar — Dijo el morocho, hincándose de hombros —. ¿Vas a acabar ya? Me estoy cansando — Humillado por su comentario, rodeó el cuello de Ryo con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Sintió cómo los labios de su amante se curvaron hacia arriba, aún en aquel profundo beso. Su cuerpo se tensó, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal hasta su parte más baja, culminando sobre la mano de Ryo. Sus besos resonaron entre aquellas paredes, junto con sus jadeos hasta ser interrumpidos por el sonido del celular del mayor —. ¿Diga? Ah. Sí… ¿Ahora? — Cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo sus labios —. De acuerdo, en una hora más tardar estoy por allá.

— ¿Te vas? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, vistiéndose.

— Sí, lo siento. Es trabajo — Se apenó el morocho, dejando dinero dentro de la cuenta que le había pedido al mozo que llevara junto con la cena —. ¿Quieres que te alcance a casa?

— No. Está bien. Creo que no podría aguantar las ganas de hacerte algo cuando estemos en el taxi — Se sinceró el menor.

— Todavía no puedes levantarte, ¿cierto?

— Tengo las piernas entumecidas…

— Perdón — Se disculpó Ryo, besando su frente con ternura. Cuando se separó, vio un brillo especial en la mirada de Tadayoshi. Se sonrió, acariciando sus facciones y levantó su mentón con el puño, despidiéndose con un dulce beso sobre sus labios —. Nos vemos mañana, Tacchon.

Hasta que se fue, Tadayoshi se quedó anonadado por la tierna demostración de amor de su compañero. Aún no sabía exactamente qué eran, pero estar a su lado, sentir la calidez de su amor, lo hacía completamente feliz.

— Ya me las vas a pagar, Ryo-chan…


End file.
